Problem: Last week, Christopher and Ishaan decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Brandon to time them with a stopwatch. Christopher sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 48.92 seconds. When it was Ishaan's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 39.1 seconds. How much faster was Ishaan than Christopher in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Ishaan was than Christopher, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Christopher's time - Ishaan's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ Ishaan was 9.82 seconds faster than Christopher.